A Day in the life of Yu Yu Hakusho style!
by Oni3
Summary: Just what do the yu yu boys do every day? Who knows, well i do but read and find out! branching off of Kade's The Hiei and Kurama show.


A Day in the life of.  
ch.1- Kurama!  
  
Oni: 'Ello! I decided to do this as my new project! A day in the life of. Yu Yu Hakusho style! Well, first it is going to be Kurama so here it is, I am going to branch this off of Kade's The Hiei and Kurama show, so he will go to work, but I won't actually write out the work, if you want that, go read The Hiei and Kurama show! It's really excellent!!! GO READ IT NOW. YOU WILL READ IT. well, after you read this anyway. So I will also have some ppl from there in it. And also after I do each one, if ppl like it, I might do holiday life to!!! Kurama's P.O.V  
  
"RING RING RIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!" The alarm sounded, it startled me so much so that bolted up right, lost my balance and slammed my head on the desk. What a way to start off my day. I got up and turned off my alarm clock, and turned only to see Oni, my younger sister sitting on my couch reading my diary! She was starring at me. I sprinted to my desk and snatched the secret book away from her.  
"Oni! What are you doing in here!?!?!?!" I shouted at her angrily. She quirked an eyebrow.  
"What's wrong Kurama? I just came in here to wake you up!" She said, as if that was what she was really doing. I was too tired to deal with this.  
"So, your date with Amanda last night was that bad huh?" She asked me, leaping off my desk and starting to leave the room. I glared and pushed her out of my room, she laughed at me as I slammed the door shut. Suddenly the phone began ringing. I picked up the phone and answered.  
"Moshi Moshi, this is the Minamino residence, how can I help you?" I spoke into the receiver. The voice on the other line laughed.  
"No need to be so formal Kurama! Its me, Kade! I just called to remind you we had work today, do you always answer the phone like that?" She laughed again. I grimaced.  
"Yes I am aware that we have work today, and I do always answer the phone that way!" She laughed again.  
"No need to get touchy, you probably didn't wash your hair yet today, well anyways, I'll see you at work, bye!" She said and hung up. I put down the phone and went to get a towel. I stepped into the bathroom, and put my towel down on the sink and took off my clothes.(AN:don't get any perverted ideas! I'm not going to get to descriptive write here!) I got into the shower and turned the hot water on. I then heard something coming from the ceiling. I looked up calmly and saw starring into my window rabid fangirls taking pictures!!!! "AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! GETOUTOFMYWINDOW!!!!!!!!!" I shouted at them. They giggled and smiled at me. I quickly grabbed a towel and ran. I had an idea. I ran into my room and picked a bottle of 'rabid-fangirlaway.' Made by Sam, Kade had given it to me for my birthday last year. I ran back to the bathroom and sprayed wildly. They all disappeared; I then read the warning label on the back. 'CATION: Spraying may result in fangirls getting lost forever.' I shrugged, they shouldn't be peeping anyway! I then went to my side of the shower, unfortunately, our mother isn't exactly rich, and me and my sister share a joint bathroom in between our rooms, so I have my shower items on one side, she has hers on another. I looked at my many shampoos and conditioners. There was store-bought ones, as well as self-made ones. I picked up the first bottle that I used each day, you see I have 25 bottles of shampoo and 25 of conditioner, I use them all. This one was made by me, it was my favorite, I had called it irounaku jiyuudo (complete freedom). It was a shampoo that made your hair flow freely, and made it look as if it blew in the wind, regardless of the weather. Yes, it was my masterpiece. The difference between my side of the shower, and my sister's was amazing. She had one bottle of shampoo, one bottle of conditioner, and one bottle of body wash. Was she really related to me? She also had a couple bottle of Sake' on her shelf. I would throw those out later. Anyways, after I finished taking my shower, I turned the water off and got out, I put on my towel and dried myself off and blow dried my hair, with an ion hairdryer. After this I went and got dressed, brushed my teeth, and then brushed my hair again, with an ion hairbrush.  
I went into the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal. I sat down at the table next to my sister. She was pouring sake into her bowl rather than milk of course, I poured milk into my bowl.  
"Where is mother?" I asked her. She looked up, just noticing me.  
"What took you so long? Were you in the shower all that time!?! Two hours! You know we have to pay a water bill Kurama, we probably would be rich if you cut your shower time in half!" She shouted at me, astonished. I shook my head. She had finished pouring sake into her cereal, and downed the remaining liquor.  
"Stop that!" I said, and grabbed the bottle, she glared, "Where's mother?"  
  
"She left for work already!" She shouted, then checked her watch. "C'mon! We gotta get to work!" She said, grabbing my arm and pulling me out the door. We got into the car and began to drive. Oni leaned over and turned up the music. The song was none other than.  
"FRUITS CANDY!!!!" She began to sing it loudly and wildly, giving me a migraine. She didn't have a bad voice, don't get me wrong, she had a very lovely voice in fact, but the song was just so annoying, and after being peeped at by rabid fangirls, hitting my head on my desk, and to have Oni reading my diary, I really didn't need this right now. What a day this would be. We stopped at the red light and waited for it to change. Every girl in the area was starring at me, I have a convertible you know, it made me quite uneasy. The girl in the car next to me looked over at me and shouted,  
"Hey Kurama! Can you go out with me!?!?!" The light turned green and we began driving again, but all the girls that were starring at me were in a trance, and there was a huge car accident!!! Luckily, work was right around the corner.  
When we arrived I went into my office and had to fill out some paperwork for guests that had died due to Hiei. I sighed, why was this my life!?!?! Kade walked and shouted,  
"TIME TO START THE SHOW!!!!" She then pulled me out of my office and I went on stage.  
After the show, we all went our separate ways as usual. Yusuke was pulled away by Genkai, soon to be beaten within an inch of his life, Rose throwing her juggling balls at him, following, Kuwabara and Jesscheaux went to the movies, Hiei and Juu-kun went to work on plots for something or other, Kade went off to call Yami, and Suki and Oni went somewhere or other. I however had a date to attend as usual. I was running late so I ran to my office to make sure my hair was perfect first. I went to the mirror and saw not two, not three, but one hair out of place. I went into a state of panic. I had a date in fifteen minutes, and I had to brush my hair! I looked frantically around for my hair brush, but it was nowhere to be seen, so, I rushed home as fast as I could and grabbed the nearest hair brush, and quickly, but diligently, fixed my hair. Then, I ran out to the car and drove to Flora's house.  
It was around 2:00 when I arrived at Flora's house, she was already waiting for me at her door. I was kind of afraid, for she was one of the fangirl's from the studio audience that asked me out, and I wasn't sure how rabid she was. But, being the polite guy that I am, I couldn't just say no. Anyway, I got out of the car, and the next thing I knew I was on the ground, Flora on top of me making a loud banshee scream.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shouted loudly from her seat on my back, pulling my hair with a wild expression on her face. Suddenly she seemed to relize how uncivilized she was acting and she jumped off of me, and pulled me up.  
"KURAMA-KUN!!!!!" She shouted happily, putting her hands together with glee. I brushed myself off and looked at her, trying to hide the fact that I was scarred out of my wits.  
"um, hello Flora, I'm sorry I was late." I told her, she then blushed madly and said,  
"Oh no, its fine, I'm just kind of shy." Ya right! I thought to myself, I almost laughed out loud.  
"Alright then, um, lets go." I said, getting into the driver's side of the car. She smiled and hopped in as well. The whole way to the restaurant, she starred at me with what appeared to be stars in her eyes, I was kind of scarred.  
When we got there, I got out of the car, and so did she. She then did the weirdest thing that I have ever seen anyone do. She started walking, and then pretended to trip over a crack in the sidewalk and fell onto me. It was so fake, I just didn't know what to say. She just layed there on me, and when I tried to back up, she moved with me.  
"Um, excuse me, but would you please get off of me?" I asked her. She looked ready to kill me for a second, but that was quickly replaced by a blush, and shy smile.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy." She said, as if it were an accident. Anyways, we walked into the resteraunt, and they gave us the lunch menu. We ordered, and whenever I tried to make conversation, the only replies I got were,  
"Oh I'm Kurama, I didn't mean to worry you!" Or, "Don't be jealous Kurama, you're the only one for me." After a very boring lunch of her starring at me the whole time, and acting like a doll with two action phrases, I payed the bill, and we walked out. When we got out I gave her a ride home, and began to drive home myself, her shouting after me, "CALL ME!!!!" I began to drive to my favorite place, it must be kept a secret though. I parked the car, and walked casually into the 'bishou dream spa.' I walked up to the counter and rang the bell. The receptionist walked up to the counter and smiled. "What will it be today Kurama? The usual, hair, nails, eyebrows, massage, you know, the works?" I nodded and she gave me a card, and gave me directions to where I was supposed to go. I followed the directions down the hall. I walked in first to get my massage. I stripped into a towel and got onto the table, and closed my eyes. The masseuse walked in. "Hello, my name is Miroku, and I will be your masseuse today." The man smiled and walked over to the counter. "What kind of oil would you like me to use? We have strawberry, pineapple, vanilla, pear-" I cut him off. "Vanilla would be fine." I told him, my voice muffled from the table. He nodded, "Alright then, lets get started." He walked over with the vanilla body oil and began. It felt nice for a while but then I felt his on my ass. I jumped up and grabbed the towel. I shouted at him. "WHATTHEHELLWASTHAT!?!?!?!" He remained calm, and looked up. "You are very stiff miss, I had to massage you everywhere, now get back on the table and-" "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I AM A MAN!!!" I shouted at him, grabbed my clothes and ran. When I reached the bathroom, I heard my cell phone ringing. I grabbed it and answered it. "Moshi Moshi, this Kurama." I said, the voice on the other line answered. "Kurama? It's me, Yusuke. We have a mission from Koenma." I sighed loudly and replied. "Does it to be now? I'm in the middle of trying to enjoy myself." "Ya sorry, hey, Kurama, where are you? I hear a hairdryer in the background." Yusuke answered. I turned red. "Er, well, nowhere, I'm just at the bookshop! It must be the static of the phone! Anyways, where do I have to meet you!?!" "Alright then, meet me at the Genkai's in fifteen, bye." I hung up and got dressed and ready to leave. I got home and slammed the door shut, then collapsed on the couch, I was pulled out of my leisure time, my day off, to clean Genkai's temple. That woman is shameless. I had to stand there and clean the whole time while listening to the fighting of Hiei and Kuwabara. Then Hiei had blasted a whole in the porch and pushed Kuwabara in, making it take twice as long. I got up and walked to the fridge and took out some Dr. Salt. As an employee, that crap was forced upon us because they were our sponcers. I drank it and then decided to take a walk. I stepped outside and began to walk awhile. For some reason, I felt like I was being watched. I turned around every so often, but there was no one there. Then I saw her! Flora, standing there in front of me. She had a scary look on her face, she walked towards me, arms outstretched and said. "Kurama.." I suddenly felt that if I didn't get away now, I was going to be raped! I ran off down the street, as fast as I could, trying to get home. I stopped about half way and took a break, thinking I had lost her. Then, she appeared again, with others. They all had a blank look in their eyes, smiling creepily, all walking towards me, chanting, "Kurama.Kurama." I ran as fast as I could, it was like the night of the living fangirls! I soon found myself in an alley. Yohko couldn't help me now, there would only be more girls! I then jumped over a wall, and ran home safely. I got home and slammed the door shut, panting heavily. I fell to the floor and lay there a while. I then got up and went into my room, only to find Oni, using my computer, to send love notes, signed by me, to other admirers. "ONI SHIDONII MINAMINO!!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!!!" I shouted at her, using her full name for impact. She cringed, and whispered under her breath, 'such language!' she knew I only yelled when I was really pissed. She smirked, and then said. "Nothing dear brother! Nothing at all! Guess it is time to go to bed!" She then scooted out of my room. I sighed, and shut down my computer, too tired to change into my pajamas I fell face first in my bed and fell asleep instantly. Oni: Well that was fun wasn't it? I will write a day in the life of.Hiei! Next. Special thanks again to Kade, and plz R/R! I probably wont continue this if I don't get a lot of reviews, because I have a lot to do, and this would have gone up sooner but I got grounded.  
  
~Oni 


End file.
